I dont deserve you Kenny!
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: Its kendall and James 6 month anniversary and James wants to make it good for his boyfriend.


It was Kendall and James 6 month anniversary and Kendall had just gotten home from work. James had planned to give him a wonderful night for everything he had done for him which was almost everything. He had paid for their apartment, their car,and their wedding. Not that Kendall was complaining he had a bit of money he worked hard to provide for both of them. Kendall would do anything for the pretty boy. James however gave so much in return for this though unconditional love as well as amazing dinner and sex. Whenever Kendall got home from work james would always give him a heavenly sex and make him feel like he was on top of the world.

He always looked forward to this especially when days at the office were hard, like this one. But it was friday and he could look forward to the weekend now. James had probably planned something good after all it was their anniversary! Kendall parked his car in the garage got out and headed into his house. James was wearing a white t-shirt and some underwear he usually didn't wear pants in the house it let Kendall access him easier when he wanted him. Plus it turned Kendall on seeing his husbands bulge. "Hey honey wow flowers thanks so how was work?" "It was ok I guess but I don't think I could do it if I didn't have you!" James blushed. "You are so sweet Kenny we are going to have an amazing night I have lots of stuff planned!" "I made dinner steak and mashed potatoes just like you like them! "

Sounds great im starving!" "James put his head next to Kendalls "You do so much for me Kenny I don't deserve someone like you." "What? James look if it wasnt for you I don't know what id do. Id probably go insane. I might give you a place to live but you have given me so much more!" "Your commitment to making me happy is wonderful but all I really need is your love!" James was almost in tears after Kendall said this "Oh Kenny I love you so much" "I love you to.

Jamie" "Let me make you feel good Kenny I want to so bad" "What are you going to do?" Kendall started to unbuckle his pants when james said " "NO I want to do everything for you tonight!" "James this is your anniversary to!" "Please Kenny just let me!" James was almost to the point of a breakdown so he let him do what he wanted. Kendall pulled him close and whispered "It's all right Jamie" James was smiling now Kendall was making him feel better. "Do you want to make love to me or eat dinner first?" "Well im really hungary but im sure we can work it in." Kendall smiled james pulled down Kendalls pants the rest of the way his shirt shoes and socks.

Kendall pushed James against the wall James pulled down his underwear and took off his shirt. Kendall kissed him feverishly. "I prepared myself earlier today you can do whatever you want with me." "Do you want my dick in your asshole?" "Yes Kenny so bad I'll do anything!" "you dirty little slut put your legs around me!" James did and Kendall held James ass he pulled his cheeks apart. "I'm going cum so much in that hole of yours!" He pushed into James it hurt, but it was for Kendall so he took it and said "more more I love it" "Oh yeah I can feel the lube. You sure did get ready for me didn't you? you fucking bitch!" James knew Kendall didn't mean it. He just felt really good. After all Kendall deserved to have this. Kendall dug his nails in James ass. He rammed into James hard "You are so good it feels great Kenny!" "yeah for a little slut like you I bet it does!" "Do you like it deep?" "Yeah so deep Kenny cum in my ass."

after a few more quick thrusts jets of thick, white, goo were being thrusted into james ass by Kendalls hard, throbbing, dick. Kendall rode out his orgasm. "Ohhhhhh Kenny you were amazing I loved every bit of it!" "I'm glad honey I hope you didn't think what I was saying was true because it isn't you are an amazing wonderful human who has made m life great!" "yeah I know cupcake you were caught up in the moment and just wanted to feel good. Did I please you?" "Of course you did James you always do!" Kendall kissed james with a wet sloppy kiss before pulling out of his husbands ass and letting james down gently. "I hope you had a good time to" "yeah you know I did" James lied but just pleasing Kendall made it all worth while.

"Why don't you sit down Kenny I can get you your dinner." "Alright James but first I have something for you come here" Kendall sat down at the table and got out a ruby necklace. "Kendall its beautiful!" "It's for you honey happy anniversary!" James kissed him passionately. "thank you Kendall so much for everything you have given me I love you so much!" James kissed him all over his face making Kendall laugh "ha ha james you will have plenty of time later to do that. Get the dinner will you? I'm starving!" James got dinner for both of them. They thanked God for the meal they were about to receive.

Kendall started eating. It was delicious as always James had seasoned the streak perfectly! "Kendall you want me to give you a blowjob while you are eating?" "What really you want to?" "Yeah I feel like I kind of owe you after what you got me." "Its really great! more then I could have asked for." "well ok then Jamie" Kendall said smiling. "You will love it I promise!" James got a hot towel, went under the table and started cleaning kendalls dick off from their fun time earlier. "Wow you are really giving the luxury treatment tonight arent you?" "Only for you Kenny just relax and let me do all the work." He finished cleaning him off, threw the towel aside, then rubbed the side of his face against Kendalls dick twirling his long brown locks all around it. Kendall was feeling intense pleasure from both his mouth and lower regions. He highly doubted he could feel any better than right now.

Kendall then put his hands on the back of james head "Fuck james more suck me" "Shhh its ok. You are so impatient. I know what im doing" James then licked and softly stroked Kendall. James tickled kendalls balls. "YOU BITCH I TOLD YOU TO SUCK ME" James did and pushed his head all the way down on kendalls dick going up and down very fast. "Oh God james if you keep doing that im gonna-" Kendall blew his seed into James mouth with great force. James moaned and swallowed all of it. He squeezed Kendall and made the last drops of cum burst onto james hair. He then got up after placing a few kisses to Kendalls dick. Kendall had huge balls they could hold a lot of sperm sometimes he had enough cum for up to five rounds every day so he didn't have to worry Kendall having enough for tonight.

He got up and on Kendalls lap where his dick was right up against Kendalls stomach. "Was that to your liking? "It was fucking amazing James." Kendall saw James was holding back tears. He knew what he said about james being a bitch had made him sad. Im sorry james about calling you a bitch you arent you are the best husband I could ask for. "Dont be I know I am. I should be the one providing for you. Im sorry im just good for a few fucks." "Thats a fucking lie you are perfect just the way God made you." "Really?" "Yes" Kendall felt James he was very hard. "Would you like anything james?" "No Kenny this is your night. "It's all for you ok." "hmmm but it is OUR anniversary isn't it?" "yeah but-" Kendall spit on James dick. "What are you doing? No!" he started stroking james "You might be saying no, but think your dick likes it!" "Yes Kenny so good" "Want me to keep going?" "YES YES KENNY FASTER" "Your wish is my command." James thrust forward In-between strokes that made james balls hit Kendalls chest. Kendall held them in place and pushed them up which made James cum like a fountain. "OH FUCK" James cum shot up high in the air and came splattering down on Kendall hair. James came again with less force and it got all over Kendalls face. "OH NO KENNY" James got up and ran to get a wet towel got all the cum out of Kendall hair and face.

"I'm so sorry Kendall it's all my fault!" "Do you see me complaining? You cam that's what you do when you stoke your dick its ok james" "NO IT ISNT" James yelled "Tonight was supposed to be about you and I let you do that to me! I'm so sorry Kenny please forgive me!" James was now sobbing hysterically. kendall puled him in for a kiss. "James no you shouldnt be sorry. You have been great tonight and I said some terrible things to you tonight during sex." "You are the love of my life James only you and I love buying you things and making you feel special and when you start crying it breaks my heart." "It does?" "yeah" "I will always love you." Kendall finished eating while james massaged his shoulders. "Lets go to the bedroom james." of course. once they were in there kendall saw the light had been changed in the lamp beside there bed it was a light red. "Lay down and let me make sweet sweet love to you James."

James got on the bed while kendall got really hard seeing his husband with roses all around him. Kendall crawled on the bed while james spread his legs. Kendall put both his arms on the bed and hovered over his husband. James played with kendalls hair while he slowly went into james. Kendall wasted no time plowing into him ramming him while james moaned " I love you make love to me i want you to fill me" James saw kendalls head go back and forth as he was going in and out of him. he had his eyes shut, his mouth opened while grunting "so good so fucking good" James knew he was pleasing his husband. Kendall finally came not very much but enough for james to know he did. He pulled out of James they were both now sweaty and sticky. He layed beside James and said "Thanks for making this the best anniversary ever!"

Read and review please! How much did you like it?


End file.
